cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Letter from Agatha Decker
Overview From the Story Arc "The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker" given by Levantera. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 35-50. Souvenir's Text Souvenir: A Letter from Agatha Decker The hand that wrote this letter may have been shaking, but the heart that composed it was full of joy. Agatha Decker sent it to you after you helped recover her missing son, Benjamin. And while Benjamin may not be the man he once was, or even technically human, her heartfelt relief at the return of her missing son is obvious, and every time you look at it, you remember the adventure you recall as: The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker With no immediate Rikti threats, it seemed like a good time to investigate the strange story of Arnold Decker and the recent tip you'd received from his missing brother, Benjamin. Arnold was being brought to the Vanguard base to elaborate on his story when he was abducted en route by what appeared to be Arachnos forces. You arrived on the scene just as the leader of the Arachnos troops began to ask Arnold a strange line of questions. In the ensuing battle, you discovered that while many of the soldiers were normal Arachnos troops, their leader and several others were Nemesis Impersonator Automatons! What interest Nemesis would have in Arnold Decker and his story was quickly pushed out of your mind by Arnold's stunning news: his brother, Benjamin, was alive but had been transformed into a Rikti soldier! Upon seeing Arnold, Benjamin's mental conditioning had broken, and now he wanted to come home. Levantera was suspicious, but said that she would make the case for helping the defector to Lady Grey. Lady Grey gave her consent and arrangements were made. Your part was to show up during a Rikti attack on a Vanguard base and find Benjamin A. Decker, now transformed into the Rikti soldier called B'Nadek. When you found him, he told you something of his experience as he fought to bring his conflicting human and Rikti thoughts back under control. As soon as you returned, the Dark Watcher asked to see you, and gave you a dossier full of incendiary information, indicating that individuals with a certain level of security, known as 'Omega Clearance', already knew that the Rikti were transformed humans, and now wholly alien invaders. He asked you to give the file to Levantera after you were done, and left you to draw your own conclusions. To prove his renewed loyalty to Earth, B'Nadek gave up some very sensitive information about the Rikti war effort. He revealed that the Rikti had dug out a cavern beneath their crashed saucer, and though he didn't know the reason, he knew it was important. You investigated the cavern on a tight time limit with orders to avoid combat. You confirmed the cavern's existence, though much about its purpose is still a mystery. However, it did help to prove that Benjamin Decker really had defected, and that the Rikti were planning something massive. Levantera thanked you for all that you'd done and told you that you'd be working with the serene Serpent Drummer on an unknown but important task. As the Dark Watcher requested, you left her the dossier he'd given you. The stunned look on her face was priceless, but your thoughts were already turning toward whatever intriguing task Serpent Drummer would have for you next. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs